The basic principle of anti-skid devices of the type involved in the present invention has, despite the fact that it was proposed long ago, been difficult to realize in practice because of the drawbacks and disadvantages from which the previously known devices have suffered. One such drawback arises from the fact that a slippery surface often is wet with water which causes a film of water to form on the side walls of the tires on a vehicle moving over the surface. When the chain-carrying disk is brought into contact with the wet side wall of the tire, rotation is not achieved because of aquaplaning. Another such drawback results from a shortening of the chains as they are rotated while between the moving tire and the slippery surface which causes stability disturbances for the vehicle. A further disadvantage is that the projection of the periphery of the chain links is generally circular in cross section which is the shape having minimum anti-skid properties. A still further drawback is that the means for fastening the ends of chains to the rotatable disk or wheel is frequently insecure because of difficulties in welding steel to low density metal alloys, such as aluminum and magnesium base alloys, which are preferred metals from which to cast the disks.